The Honeymoon No 11 in a series
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil takes Sara on a surprise 10 day honeymoon. Last in the series


The Honeymoon (No 11 in a series)

**This is the last in the series of "firsts". Thanks to all who have reviewed my little efforts. These are the first stories I have ever written so your encouragement has made me want to write more.**

Gil and Sara had been together for just over a year and married for two weeks.

They had discussed going away on honeymoon but Sara said she wasn't that bothered, why waste a lot of money. "Ever practical Sara," Gil said as they got ready for bed.

Gil, however, had other ideas. He had booked a honeymoon, Sara deserved to be spoilt.

Two days later, when they both had the night off, Gil told Sara to pack on overnight bag. "What for?" "I am taking my beautiful Sara on a one night honeymoon, so no arguments." What Sara did not know was that this was the first night of a 10 day honeymoon.

Sara packed her bag and went downstairs where Gil was waiting for her. "Where are we going?" "I'm not telling you, you will have to wait and see," he said guiding her out the door.

Outside was a limo with a driver holding the back door open. "Get in Sara, this is my treat for my wonderful wife."

Sara gets in the car, followed by Gil. "Come on Gil, telll me." "No," was all he said.

Half an hour later the car pulled up outside one the best hotels in Vegas.

Gil had booked the honeymoon suite. When they reached the room the bellboy opened the door and handed Gil the key card. Sara started to walk into the room but Gil stopped her. "What?" Gil took her in his arms, picked her up and carried her into the room which was filled with flowers. "Oh Gil, you did all this for me, what have I done to deserve it?" "Put up with me and made me the happiest man in the world. Sara Grissom I love you, now let's get this honeymoon started."

Gil starts to kiss her as he picks her up and carries her to the bathroom. "Let's have a bath together, we only have a shower at home so this will be a treat." Sara looks at the bath, which is largest one she has ever seen. "Oh yes," she says as she turns on the taps and puts some bath oil in the water. While they are waiting for the bath to fill they slowly undress each other, slowly because they keep stopping to kiss sensitive parts of each other's bodies.

Gil turns the taps off and lifts Sara up and places her in the water. "Oh this is fantastic, I really miss soaking in the bath. Hurry up and get in here with me I'm feeling lonely."

It takes Gil no time at all to do as she asks. He moves her forward so he is sitting behind her and she is between his legs. He starts to caress her breasts with one hand while the other hand finds it's way between her legs. He puts his fingers inside her and slowly caresses her most intimate spot. Sara puts her hand behind her and takes his manhood and starts to slowly rub her fingers up and down. It does not take long for it to reach full length. "Turn round Sara and kneel down."

Sara turns and kisses him passionately as she places herself onto his erection. He enters her, stops kissing her lips and moves to her erect nipples. He sucks one nipple and caresses the other. "Sara, this is fantastic, it feels so good to make love like this." "Yes, we should get a bath installed at the house."

After they had both reached their climax together they get out of the bath and spend a very playful time drying each other.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Gil asks, "or do you want to get room service."

"What do you think!!!! I don't want to leave this room until we have to." Sara tells him pushing him onto the bed.

They order room service and when the food arrives they sit on the bed and, between kisses, feed each other.

After they have eaten they lay in each others arms and fall asleep.

Gil wakes first and just lays watching Sara sleep, she looks so beautiful and peaceful he does not want to wake her. Sara, however, is awake and just enjoying the feel of Gil's arms around her. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him saying, "Ready for round two my horny husband."

Gil does not need much encouragement, his hands travel down her body, followed by his lips. He parts her legs and lets his tongue flick in and out of her. Sara is moaning with pleasure as she lets go of her juices onto his tongue. He takes his tongue out and reaches up and kisses her lips and pushes his tongue into her mouth so she can taste her juices. He then flicks her nipples with his tongue and puts his fingers into her and stokes slowly at her most intimate place. When he takes his fingers out he licks them clean of her juices.

"Gil that was fantastic, now let me do something for you," Sara says pushing him onto his back so she can take his manhood into her hands. She slowly stokes it to full length then bends down and flicks her tongue along it. She then takes it into her mouth, bit by bit, moving her tongue around. After she has sucked his manhood she goes back to stoking it lightly with her fingers. She knows he is ready to climax so she takes him in her mouth where he spurts out his juices.

She moves up his body to his lips, parting them she puts her tongue into his mouth so that their juices can mingle. "That is the most fantastic taste in the world," Gil says taking her in his arms.

When they wake it is mid morning.

Gil's phone rings. It is Brass. "OK come on lazy bones, the honeymoon is over. Jim needs us, he has a body with bugs. I asked him to pick us up in 45 minuites as both our cars are at home."

Sara reluctantly gets out of bed and goes for a shower. "Coming with me darling, we have a little time." "Try and stop me."

The go down to the hotel lobby where they are met by Jim and Annie.

"What's with picking you up here?" Jim says. "Oh, I thought Sara deserved a honeymoon so I booked the honeymoon suite for last night, our cars are at the house," Gil tells Jim.

"Get in then we have a scene to attend," Jim says getting into his car.

"Where are we going?" Sara asks Jim.

Before Jim can reply Gil says, "The airport." "There's a body with bugs at the airport?" Sara asks.

They drive to the airport in silence, Sara is quiet because she is reliving every moment of her night with Gil and Gil is quiet because he is looking forward to the next ten days and can't wait to see Sara's reaction when she finds out what is happening.

"Here we are," Jim says going to the trunk and getting out two suitcases. "What's going on?" Sara says looking at Gil. "We are going to Carmel for 10 days, no work, no phones, no interruptions, just you and me. Annie packed your suitcase and she and Jim are moving into the house while we are away to look after Ali."

Sara throws herself into Gil's arms, "You are such a romantic, Gil thank you, thank you. I love you."

"Anything for the love of my life, my brightest star. I love you too Sara."

When they arrive at Carmel they take a cab to a hotel overlooking the ocean. In their room Sara pulls the blinds and shouts to Gil, "Come and look at this view you can see the beach, the ocean." "No view can be as lovely as you," Gil says putting his arms around her waist.

Gil hands Sara a small box. "Open it Sara," Inside is a charm of a wedding and engagement ring for her bracelet. There is also a heart shaped charm which is engraved with the date of their wedding.

"I've not got anything to give to you Gil," Sara says feeling guilty. "You have given me YOU, that is all I ever want," Gil replies taking her hand and leading her to the bed. "Now let's get this honeymoon started all over again."

After they have made love the fall asleep tangled in each other's arms. Neither have ever felt so satisfied and contented.

"Why did you do this darling," Sara asks Gil as they walk on the beach.

"I'm being selfish, I just wanted you all to myself, no distractions, nothing but you and me."

They spend the next 10 days just relaxing, swimming, walking on the beach and talking about everything and, of course, making love.

The End


End file.
